Whirlpool and a Vampire
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto Sparda is hired by "The Exorcist" Mikogami as a sleeper agent posing as a student to take out the forces threatening the peace at Yokai Academy. What our blond hero didn't expect was to have vampires, a succubus, a couple witches, and a snow woman in his already massive harem. Modern/Uber-Godlike Naruto, Mass Harem, Tsukune Bashing, minor crossovers.
1. To Yokai Academy

**Author's Notes: After reading stories like Sage Eyes and Godly Powers, The Return of a Legend, Tales of a Demon Fox, Kitsune of Gakuren Unleashed, and The Kitsune Rebel of Yokai Academy; it made me want to do my own Naruto/Rosario + Vampire fic. The format may be the same, but there will be major differences that'll make this story stand out from the other crossover. This story is the first of my new series of fanfics: Naru EX Unleashed.**

**Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy**

**Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

**Tags: Modern/Smart/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/Uber-Godlike Naruto, Minor Crossovers, Mass Harem, Tsukune Bashing, Limes/Lemons, Het, Yuri, Incest**

**Pairings: Naruto/Moka/Harem**

**-Harem (from Rosario + Vampire)**

**Moka**

**Tsukuno (FemTsukune, twin sister)**

**Kurumu**

**Yukari (Same age as the others)**

**Ruby (Servant)**

**Mizore**

**Akasha Bloodriver**

**(There will be females from the Naruto series that will be in the harem)**

**Universe: Mangaverse**

**Series: Naru EX Unleashed**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire, or any other crossover that'll appear.**

**Now Presenting: **_**Whirlpool and a Vampire**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: To Yokai Academy**_

* * *

**(Rooftop, Early evening, Flashback)**

_"... Uzumaki Naruto I presume?"_

_"That depends. Who wants to know?"_

_"Mikogami Tenmei the Exorcist, Headmaster of Yokai Academy and one of the Three Dark Lords. I've come with an offer for a job that acquires your unique talents."_

_"And what would the headmaster of a school for monsters want with a normal high-schooler to be like myself?"_

_"Don't play coy with me Uzumaki-san. I know who you really are."_

_"…Try me Exorcist."_

_"Very well then. (ahem) You are Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto Sparda, son of the late Namikaze Minato the Yellow Flash and Uzumaki Kushina the Red Death, as well as the descendent of Sparda the Dark Knight, Raizen the Demon King of War, Algol the Hero King, the unknown Last Elemental Avatar, and Zeus the King of Gods. You are related to the Brotherhood of Assassins, the Lumen Sages, the Umbra Witches, and the Onimushas. Along with your twin sister Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko Sparda, you are also the chosen avatar of Kami, Yami, and Shinigami, and classified as a hanyou demigod. Did I get that right?"_

_"Wow. You're well informed Mikogami-san. My ancestors indeed left their marks in the different worlds I've heard about from my parents. What do you need of this one?"_

_"(sigh) Yokai Academy is a school where we teach monsters to promote peace with humans. Unfortunately there are those who seek to destroy it within my school. If they succeed, our world will go to war with the Human World. As a sleeper agent I was hoping that you could help me with a little… weeding."_

_"Weeding eh? Sounds fun, but what's in it for me?"_

_"I've heard about the various false tales against you in Konoha Academy. They really favor the last male Uchiha don't they?"_

_"You have no idea. Thank god that Satsuki-chan and Mikoto-chan are the only good apples on the tree."_

_"Well then, if you accept this job, not only will you get paid well, but you will be transferred to Yokai Academy from that disgrace of a school as a freshman, not to mention boarding and get a proper education, no offense."_

_"No problem. It help to steal textbooks from the school using my bloodline from the Assassins. Besides, I'm smarter than most of those morons let on. Even smarter than that prick Uchiha Sasuke."_

_"I'll bet. So the answer to my offer?"_

_"It's nothing to think about, so the answer is yes, on one condition."_

_"Name it."_

_"My home with my family and friends are transported in the dimension where you keep the Academy so that they'll be safe. Savvy?"_

_"Done. I'll have my people on it first thing tonight."_

_"Excellent. I'll let my girls know. I'll see you tomorrow Headmaster. This better be worth it."_

* * *

**(The next day)**

Naruto gazed out of the window of the large yellow school bus which Yokai Academy used to transport monsters living in the human world to the school. He is currently the only occupant in the vehicle, besides the bus driver. As soon as Naruto passed by him when he boarded, the yellow-eyed bus driver smirked.

"It's been a while kid. How's life?"

"A bitch, and she's in heat. Not anymore though now that I put Konoha Academy behind me for good." Naruto replied, "You? I'm sure it's quite boring ferrying students around the Human and Monster Worlds very month."

The bus driver shrugged as he started in drive, "Pay's good."

"Keh. I'll bet."

A few minutes later, the bus stopped to Naruto's curiosity. The bus door opened. Two young, average-looking kids onto the bus. One looked like a normal kid while other looked extremely cute, not to mention hot. Upon closer examination, he noticed that they're twins with brown hair and brown eyes and they're wearing the standard issued green Yokai Academy school uniform, just like Naruto is right now, except that the boy is wearing pants while the girl is wearing a black skirt. That and her blazer did little to hide her C-cup breasts. Another difference is that the boy had a short spiky hairstyle while the girl's medium length hair hung down.

At first, Naruto began to think that the twins were pampered and soft monsters; with most monsters living in relatively peaceful times. That theory was shot straight to hell when he caught the twin's scent.

"_What the? They're actual humans. What are they doing attending a school for monsters? Is this Mikogami's doing? I really hope not"_ he thought, concerned for them due to reading the school rules.

The boy sat in the back of the bus, took out a book about occult stuff, and began to read. The girl however, blushed when she saw the good-looking blonde and sat behind them, currently trying to muster up the courage to talk to him.

"_Oh boy. Not a day has pasted and I'm already starting to attract the ladies. Wonder if she has a friend?_" Naruto thought sweatdropping, gazing out the window as the bus started moving again.

* * *

**(Monster Dimension)**

After traveling through a tunnel, the landscape changed into a completely barren area. The only sign of life from the desolation was mossy covered trees. The sky was also a murky orange color with the background littered with tombstones. The sign for the bus stop was a black-caped scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern perched on its shoulders in place of a head.

"Last stop, Yokai Academy." the bus driver announced.

Naruto stepped out of the bus first, followed by the two humans who got accepted to the Academy. Naruto managed to talk to the twins a little (mainly the girl), learning their names. The occult loving Aono Tsukune and his twin sister, the supernatural seeker Aono Tsukuno, the former hesitatingly getting out of the bus, casting frightened eyes around the surroundings while the latter looked around curiously.

"_Amazing, but what are tombstones doing here?_" Tsukuno wondered in awe, "_Whatever this campus is, it getting more interesting by the second._"

"_What is this place? It's like a horror movie._" thought a scared Tsukune, "_And is that a river of... blood?!_"

"How intriguing. Way to attract tourists Mikogami." Naruto smirked, "Oh well."

Gathering mana in his feet, he used Shundo, leaving behind two stunned humans.

"Have fun kiddies." said the bus driver snickering as he drove off to Tsukune's horror.

"Wait sir! I think you dropped us off at the wrong-"

"Oh, stop being a baby." Tsukuno scolded, grabbing his ear, "Let's go!"

She proceeded to drag a nervous Tsukune on the path to the campus.

* * *

**(Back to Naruto)**

Naruto appeared in a clearing several feet away from the school and decided to walk the rest of the way.

"_How the hell did those two humans make it through the barrier?_" Naruto wondered while sighing, "_There's no way a guy like Mikogami can miss that._"

"AH, LOOK OUT!"

Naruto was forced out of his thoughts and groaned, turning to the source of the noise to find a bike sailing toward him on a collision course to his head. He held up his right hand, using an energy known as the Force to stop the bike in midair, making it jerk forward and throwing off the rider, prompting Naruto to catch the person falling off it.

He was surprised to see a girl with flowing pink hair that went past her waist and emerald eyes looking back at him in awe. She has long slender legs and D-cup breasts. She was dressed in a green blazer over a white blouse, and a plaid skirt. Around the girl's neck was choker with a strange necklace in the shape of a silver rosary cross containing a red gem in the center.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl apologized, "I'm kinda anemic and get dizzy easily. I'm sorry I nearly ran into you. It's just that you suddenly appeared out of nowhere!"

"No harm done cutie." Naruto said, grinning. "I just stopped you in midair." he deadpanned.

She was about to reply when she caught the scent of...

Blood.

She saw it trail down the side of his head from a wound on his neck where she accidentally scratched him while he caught her.

She could only stare at the crimson liquid as it flowed out. Her body and mind became completely enthralled by the life giving fluid glinting like rubies in the sun. Before she knew it, the vampire was pressing herself against him, her hands moved up to gently lean against his chest and she stood up on her tip-toes, bringing her face closer and closer to his neck.

"The scent of blood..."

Her need to feed awoke. Moka's green eyes flared and became slitted as she went and licked the blood from the blond stranger's neck, who blinked.

"I lose control when I smell it because..."

Pure ecstasy flooded her nerves and she moaned in pleasure. Her desire to taste the delicious blood from its source overcame her. Her fangs extended and eagerly bit down on the stranger's neck.

"I'm a vampire!"

Naruto raised his right eye Spock-style as the pinkette began to drain his blood. It was pretty obvious to him what kind of monster she is, despite revealing it to him.

After about 3 minutes, Naruto gently pushed her away as she finally sated her thirst, erotically licking her lips of very single drop of blood.

"So pure… so intoxicating…"

Naruto thanked his lucky stars that one of his regenerating abilities involved producing blood cells faster than he lost them. It helps to be related to a God like Zeus.

"You know my lovely new friend, if you wanted to suck my blood, all you had to do was ask nicely." he said with a hint of amusement.

The pinkette suddenly became flustered and let out a "Eep!" sound that sounded just like his maid back at his place, making him laugh.

"May I ask the name of the lovely lady who was going to drain me six ways from Sunday?"

"…Moka. Akashiya Moka." she said, "I'm sorry about that. I always lose control whenever I smell blood."

"Well, blood under the bridge then Moka." Naruto said, waving off the apology as he picked up her bike and together they continued walking to the school.

"Ano…"

"Naruto. The name's Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." the blonde introduced himself with a foxy grin.

"Naruto-san. You don't uh, hate vampires, right?" she asked with a hopeful tone.

"What? Hell no! You'll be surprised at what I truly am my pink haired friend. Now come on, we'll be late to the ceremony." he said, smacking her butt and running off laughing.

"Hey!" Moka squeaked and took off after him. If they had stay any longer, they would seen a frightened Tsukune and an awed Tsukuno.

"_A Vampire?_" the latter thought, "_Yokai Academy. So the name isn't for show. Finally, life's about to get interesting._"

* * *

**(School Gates)**

A girl who looked just like our blond hero of the story leaned on the side of the gate, waiting for her twin brother.

"_Yokai Academy's got nothing on that Konoha Academy._" she noted as she watched various students pass her by, sensing their power levels, "_I'd love to see duck-butt survive this place for a day._"

Sensing a power similar to be own, she saw her brother Naruto coming out of the forest area, being chased by a pink haired girl.

"Waited long Naruko?" he asked, pecking her on the lips.

"Nope." she said, "Who your new friend?"

"Akashiya Moka." he replied, setting her bike down.

"Nice to meet you." said Moka bowing, "Are you Naruto-san's girlfriend?"

"One of many, but you can stay something like that." the blonde haired girl said smiling, making Moka's eyes widen.

"I'm Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko, Naruto's twin sister. Pleased to meet you, Moka-chan."

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**Next time:** _**Chapter 2 - V****ampire and Succubus**_

**-Naruto meets Inner Moka and Kurumu**

**Future: Naruto's past with Konoha Academy will be revealed in Chapter 3.**

* * *

**Release Date: Friday, August 03, 2012**


	2. Vampire and Succubus Part I

Author's Notes: I'm glad to see this story has some good reviews, despite the problem with Tsukuno's name. To the people who addressed the issue, I'm not changing her name, but I will give her a nickname. Furthermore, Kyouko and Tamao will join Naruto's harem, and possibly Nekonome. Also, I will NOT kill off Tsukune is this story. I want to make his life miserable as possible. Suggestions on how to do that are most welcome. Lastly, thank you all for the positive reviews! (Tsukuno is the youngest twin, but carries the pants lol)

Credit goes to **TheDemonKingNaruto** for letting me use parts from his story: _Naruto: The Dragon at Yokai Academy_. Check it out!

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire, or any other crossover that'll appear.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Vampire and Succubus Part I**_

* * *

**(Mikogami's Office)**

"Uzumaki-san, thank you for coming."

"As long as you give me a pass for being late to class, I'm good." said Naruto, twirling a random dagger he materialized.

Mikogami raised an eyebrow, "You do realize that I gave you an immunity pass, right? That you don't have to go to class everyday so that you can investigate freely?"

Naruto shrugged, "I know, but the classes might be more interesting than the ones at Konoha Academy."

"I see. Well then, on to business."

"You said that there's weeding that needs to be done. Where should I start?"

"Well, if you cause enough ruckus, the Public Safety Commission should come out and play. But first, please investigate two teachers in my employ."

"Names?"

"The art teacher, Ishigami Hitomi; and the gym teacher, Kotsubo Okuto. According to the rumors, their actions have been questionable as of late, but I have no proof." said Mikogami, handing Naruto a book.

"What's this?"

"A Monster Guide. Has information on all monsters currently known. May come in handy during your time here."

"Thanks. Before I get to the teachers, I'll get to know everyone here first." Naruto said, "Question though, why are you having trouble controlling your own school?"

Mikogami shrugged, "Some staff and students are paid up with the right people. That's why you're here to found out. Besides…" he pointed to a stack of paper on the side of his desk, "I have my own enemy to deal with here."

Naruto nodded, turned around, and left the headmaster's office.

"Good luck." the headmaster said, grabbing a stack of paperwork and getting to work.

* * *

**(Five minutes later…)**

"Room 2-A. Room 2-A." Naruto muttered as he strolled through the halls of the school, noting different land marks and various rooms.

"Ah, here we go."

Naruto stopped in front of the door to the classroom and slid it open. The talking in the room stopped when he walked into the room. The girls blushed at Naruto's features while the boys shot some weak killing intent at the blonde.

"Ah, you must be one of the new students nya."

Naruto looked to see a lady with dirty blonde hair, closed eyes, and glasses wearing a white blouse, orange skirt, and low heel sandals.

"And you must be…" Naruto checked his class schedule, "Nekonome Shizuka-sensei?"

"Hai nya! Please introduce yourself and take a seat in an available seat nya."

Naruto nodded. He wrote his current known name "Uzumaki Naruto" on the chalkboard, introduced himself (politely mind you), and looked to find a seat to see Moka, Naruko, and Tsukuno waving at him.

"Oi, Naruto-san!"

"Over here bro!"

"Naruto-san!"

Naruto nodded and took a seat near them in the back as Nekonome proceeded to explain what Yokai Academy was all about.

"Now, as I was saying, we as monsters are to learn how to blend in into human society. The fact is just that the world is dominated by humans. If we are to survive, we must learn to coexist with them. For that reason, you will stay in human form and are never allowed to reveal your true form."

"_Like that'll ever happen judging by these negative emotions,_" Naruto thought, "_But coexisting eh? Pipe dream no doubt, but is doable with the right humans._" Naruto noted.

"That being said, this school is purely for monsters. If humans were to enter, they are supposed to be killed on sight so as to continue our secrecy."

At this, Tsukune and Tsukuno stiffened, with the former starting to shake in his seat. Naruto and Naruko looked concerned at this, but the former frowned as he sensed some negative thoughts coming from Tsukune. Naruko raised her hand.

"Tell me, is it possible for humans to enter this place?"

Nekonome shook her head, "Nope. This realm is protected by a barrier erected by the headmaster himself. It's invisible to all humans and the only way to enter is for humans to be accepted into the academy."

Naruko nodded at that.

"Hey sensei," one brown haired student piped up, "Wouldn't it be better for us to eat up those puny humans; and in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them." he said, while stealing glance at Moka and licking his lips.

"_Whoa. How extreme._" Naruto thought, narrowing his eyes at the young man while sensing suppressed fear from Tsukuno. Tsukune however, was about to piss his pants.

"Oh!" the teacher actually thought about it?! "Incidentally, here at Yokai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters, so there're no genuine humans here. Remember, this is a school for monsters."

Naruto sweatdropped, "_That didn't even answer the question, I think…_"

When class ended, Naruto, Naruko, Moka, and Tsukuno walked down the hall together stopping when the boy from class stood in front of them.

"So you're Moka, Naruko, and Tsukuni? I'm your classmate Saizo Komiya!" He introduced himself as he grabbed Naruto and lifted him up, "What are three beautiful women like you doing with a guy like this when you go off and have some fun with me?"

"_Uh oh._" Naruko thought, cracking her knuckles as an annoyed look crossed her twin's face and Tsukuno's eyebrow twitched, "_This guy stepped in it now._"

Moka glared at Saizou, "After what you just said in our class, I rather spend time with Naruto-san!"

Saizou snarled and was about to say something when a loud crack was heard and instead he roared with pain.

"Do watch who you put your hands on, scum!" Naruto snarled himself, kicking Saizou in the face and landing on the ground.

''AAHHHH! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!'' shouted Saizou as he fell to his knees holding his broken wrist, "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?!"

Naruto shrugged, "Who knows? Do you really want to know, 'cause I'm not even sure myself."

He then got up and lunged at Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes and delivered some Sweet Chin Music (superkick) to his face, sending Saizou flying into a wall while giving him a look of amusement. Waling up to Saizou, Naruto turned on his Rinnegan, put this hand in Saizou's face, and whispered, "**Shinra Tensei.**"

The shockwave of the jutsu sent Saizou through the wall and out of the school grounds.

''Pick carefully of who you try to bully, or you might die next time!'' said Naruto, turning off his Rinnegan, motioning to the girls to follow him with students who witnessed the incident talk among themselves.

''Woah, that was scary…''

''What is he?''

''That was so cool!''

''Lucky bastard still has those sexy girls with him!''

* * *

**(Outside Yokai Academy, after school)**

"That was so amazing what you did back there!" Tsukuno squealed, "How did you do that?"

"Mmm… Trade secret." Naruto said, winking at her, "But you'll find out soon enough."

There was a loud rumble, and everyone turned to Moka, who blushed furiously.

Naruto laughed lightly and offered up his neck, "Thirsty?"

Not wasting a second, Moka pounced on Naruto, wrapped her arms around him, and sunk her fangs into his neck. Pleasure shot through her as she drunk the life-sustaining substance that sated her.

When she let up after five minutes, she decided to start a conversation.

"Naruto-san, Naruko-san, Tsukuno-san. What do you all think of humans?"

"_Where'd this come from?_" Tsukuno wondered, suddenly nervous.

Naruko shrugged, "Depending on what kind of humans they are."

Naruto frowned, "Let me guess. Your time with humans wasn't all sugar and rainbows."

Moka nodded, "Before I came here, I attended a human junior high school and they treated me badly. Though the teachers treated me nicely but the students picked on me all the time. Those years were some of the worst of my life. I felt isolated and everyone thought I was different."

Tsukuno shook her head, "Don't let a school full of kids represent how all humans are."

"She's right." Naruko said, "Me and my brother are part human ourselves, but because we are Uzumakis that we were hated in our old school for being better than their so-called prized Uchiha student."

Moka nodded her head in understanding, "That's how evil humans can be."

"It's just our old school, their politics, and the arrogant people that run it that are evil." Naruto said, "Humans have the potential to do good. You can't hate all types. There are some who fear what they don't understand."

"I see…" Moka said hesitantly.

"Um guys. There's something that I have to tell you." Tsukuno suddenly said, all eyes in the group now turned to her.

"What is it Tsukuno-chan?" Naruko asked.

"Moka-san. You don't like humans due to how they treated you at your old school, am I right?"

Moka nodded, prompting Tsukuno to continue.

"Like Naruko-san said, don't let those foolish kids represent what all humans think, because I'm not like them. Now it's your chance to make friends with one who don't mind who you really are."

"Tsukuno-san." Moka stuttered, "Are you-"

"Yes, I'm a human, a full human." Tsukuno revealed, shocking Moka, making her step back, "However, I'm one of those humans who wants to coexist with you monsters, especially you Moka-san. Besides, I'm no ordinary human."

"Tsukuno-san..."

Noticing the confused looks on their faces, Tsukuno turned towards a tree and held her hand out. The tree shook a bit before it was suddenly uprooted and now floating in the air. Smirking at the amazed looks on the other's faces, she made a fist, and the tree compacted with bark and leaves shooting all over. The debris stopped in front of Tsukuno, shielding her new friends from harm.

"Is that Telekinesis?" Naruko muttered, "Sugoi."

"Impressive. Most impressive." Naruto said, clapping.

"Thank you." Tsukuno smiled as she bowed.

She then held out her hand to the others.

"Friends?" she asked.

Naruto nodded and put his hand on top of Tsukuno's.

"Friends." he nodded.

"Friends." Naruko agreed, putting her hand in, "Moka-chan?"

Moka just looked into Tsukuno's eye for a moment, smiled, and put her hand in, "Friends, Naruto-kun… Naruko-chan… Tsukuno-chan."

"My true friends, like you guys now, call me Tsuki." Tsukuno said, smiling.

"I have something to tell you guys too." said Moka.

"What is it?" asked Tsukuno, now called Tsuki.

"It's about this rosary I wear." Moka explained, "It seals my true power and keeps my real self at bay. Once this get taken off, I'll turn into a terrifying, true vampire."

Tsuki raised an eyebrow while Naruko smirked, "Oh, scary."

"_Interesting._" Naruto thought, "_So the rosario seals off her true power. Looks like she's not your average girl next door._"

"Wait. What about Tsukune, your brother?" Naruko asked Tsuki, who sighed.

"He's just a normal human, not to mention an annoying wimp, despite his interest in the occult. He's possibly trying to find his way out of this realm." Tsuki said, grumbling, "He did bolt after class was dismissed."

"Not happening for a while." Naruto said, "According to the bus schedule, the bus doesn't come for another month."

"Come on. Let's go find him before she gets himself into some shit." Tsuki said with the others agreeing.

* * *

**(Bus stop area, few minutes later)**

Tsukune was currently running around like a chicken with his head cut off. He just saw the bus schedule on the Jack-o-lantern and was freaking out.

"Now what to I do?!" he wailed.

"There he is!"

Tsukune flinched and turned to find Naruto, Naruko, Moka, and Tsuki running towards him.

"Tsukune! What the hell are you doing?" Tsuki snapped.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to get out of here!" he said while praying for the bus to come.

"Uh dude, I'm sure you just noticed that the bus doesn't come for another month." Naruto said, pointing to the schedule posted on the Jack-o-lantern.

A raincloud appeared over Tsukune's head with his future now looking bleak.

"Tsukune-san-" Moka started.

"Don't come near me! I heard you hate humans! I…I… I don't want to befriend monsters either!"

Moka eyes widen as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Teme!" Tsuki shouted, rushing forward and and landing a haymaker right in his face, making him fly back and crash into the wall.

"How could you! I can't believe my own brother is one of those people! I never expected this from you!" she raged.

"Damn. Your bro's a real douchebag." Naruko said, shaking her head as Naruto walked up to Tsukune, grabbed his by the blazer, and lifted him up.

"Apologize to Moka-chan, now!" he snarled, slamming him against the wall, unfortunately leaving him dazed and out of it.

"Well fuck." he mumbled, dropping him just as a scream pierced the air.

"Finally, I've found you! Perfect!"

Naruto and Tsuki whipped around to find the big guy Saizou holding Moka and Naruko by their arms.

"Moka-chan! Naruko-chan!" Tsuki cried.

"Dude, you're making a big time mistake messing with us." Naruto said slowly.

"Shut up!" Saizou snarled, "You're not worthy of having theses two beauties, and I'll prove it after I kick you ass and take them for my own pleasure!" he roared; his skin stretched and muscles grew as he changed into his true form: a seven foot hulking ogre with grey skin, sharp fangs and a long tongue.

"Man, are you ugly~!" Tsuki said while making gagging noises.

"**When I get like this, there's no stopping me! I'M GOING TO ENJOY VIOLATING YOU BITCHES AND MAKING YOU MY NEW FUCK TOYS! WE'LL HAVE ALL THE FUN WE WANT!**"

At this, Moka started to struggle harder, crying as Naruko yelled, "Aw hell no!"

Naruto growled as he materialized a belt with gadgets and equipped it on his waist. He then pulled out red, black, and silver cell phone device and dialed in, "**5-5-5**"

As he closed the cellphone, it announced, "**STANDING BY**"

"Can't take a hint can you?" Naruto raised the cell phone over his head and yelled out, "HENSHIN!"

Inserting the cellphone in the slot on the belt, it announced, "**COMPLETE, HENSHIN**"

From the belts, came the Photon Blood that shaped around Naruto's body via Proton Streams, forming the Sol Foam, the Sol Metal, the Fullmetal Lung, the Power Anklet, the Energy Holster, the Global Feeler, and the Ultimate Finder armor pieces before a flash of light consumed him.

When the light died down, there stood an armored individual in the place of Naruto.

He became Kamen Rider Faiz.

Saizou blinked at the transformation, "**What the hell is that? A Power Ranger?**"

Tsuki was shocked, "No way. Naruto-kun's a… Kamen Rider?"

"Naruko!" Faiz called out, taking out the Faiz Edge, his lightsaber-like weapon, "Materialize now!"

"What? Here?!" Naruko shrieked.

"Just hurry it up!" Faiz snapped at her as he charged at a dumbfounded Saizou.

"Fine!" Naruko growled as she held her right earring, whack started to glow.

"**N.U. - CONNECTED - UNKNOWN**"

"MATERIALIZE!" she yelled.

"**STORMY SAKURA CHRYSOBERYL -MATERIALISE - STANDING BY… - START**"

A projection of Naruko appeared in front of her wear a pink, purple, and white battle dress known as a Robe with a katana. It merged with Naruko, dressing her in the Robe with her eyes turning pink and her hair taking on a purplish tint, changing her into an Otome.

"What-" Saizou started to say before getting kicked in the face by Naruko, forcing him to drop both her and Moka. Faiz caught Moka as he slashed at Saizou, wounding him across his chest and making him roar with pain.

Naruko then reared back, "**Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu: Dragon Nest Flash!**"

Naruko fired off multiple rapid blows to the ogre, producing cuts all over his body as he staggered back.

"**GAHHH! IT HURTS!**"

"It's suppose to, you horny fuck!" Naruko said as Faiz sheathed his Faiz Edge, equipped the Faiz Mission Memory to his camera-like Faiz Shot, opened the cellphone on his belt, and pressed ENTER before closing it.

"**EXCEED CHARGE**"

The energy flowed from the Gear along the Photon Streams before entering the Faiz Shot, making it flash as it boosted up with power.

"Eat this! **Grand Impact!**"

Still holding a stunned Moka, Faiz executed a body blow to Saizou, rolling away as the ogre stood his ground, but hurled his breakfast and lunch. Tsuki's eyes then dilated, she sent a massive telekinetic wave at Saizou at the same time that Naruko fired off a Kensatsu slash, slamming him over the edge of the nearby cliff.

"**AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" he cried as he flew off the cliff.

"That should do it." said Naruko as she de-materialized her Robe. Faiz nodded while hitting the CANCEL button on the Faiz Phone, de-henshining back to Naruto.

"How did you get those?" Tsuki demanded, "I thought Kamen Riders were mere legends, and what is that form, Naruko-chan?"

"Family heirlooms on our mother's side." Naruko said, "They can only be operated by us. As for this Robe well," she winked, "Trade secret again."

"Huh. Well, that solves one mystery I suppose." Tsuki shrugged.

"Are you okay, Moka-chan?" Naruto asked, letting go of her.

"I'm fine." Moka nodded as she brushed herself off, who paled along with the others when they saw a huge hand on the edge of the cliff.

"Aw come on! What the fuck!" Naruto shrieked.

Their fears were confirmed as Saizou lifted himself from the cliff and let out a roar at the group.

Unknown to the others, a giant spot appeared on a now reoriented Tsukune's pants.

"Tch. He's persistent, I'll give him that." Tsuki said.

"**You won't stop me! Akashiya Moka, Uzumaki Naruko, Aono Tsukuno, I want you all! I shall claim you and you little boy toy of a fool Uzumaki won't stop me!**" he declared, stomping towards the group with bloodlust in his eyes.

''Don't you dare insult him!" Moka shouted, standing her ground, "He's the most caring and honest guy I've met in this whole Academy! "The rest are nothing but lustful boys and arrogant fuckers!''

Naruto blinked while Naruko and Tsuki's jaws dropped at the surprising shout from the seemingly always innocent Moka. Saizou froze when he heard this. He honestly never ever expected the little sweet innocent Moka to curse and yell like that.

"Wow Moka-chan. Never know you cared about me that way." Naruto said, smiling at her, making her blush.

"_Another harem sister. Joy!_" Naruko squealed in her mind.

Saizou's brain then rebooted, and gave Moka an evil lecherous look, "**Yeah whatever. Just come to daddy now.**"

"Like hell we will!" Naruko snapped as she prepared to materialize a new Robe with Tsuki gathering kinetic energy.

Naruto agreed and was about charge when he felt a brief pulse of youki. He turn to find the source from Moka's rosery. Remembering Moka's words about what would happened if the rosario is taken off her, curiosity got the better of him as he grabbed the rosario and gave it a tug, easily taking it off the chain.

"I do believe the 'true' Moka should have some fun ne?" said Naruto with the rosario in hand.

Moka stared at it, and then at Naruto.

"The rosary… it got removed… Onee-sama…" she whispered before her eyes glazed over.

The whole area filled with yokai energy taking the shape of bats. Naruto, Naruko, and Tsuki were amazed at the saturation levels of the unleashed youki. It was enough to turn the sky deep crimson and the moon blood red.

Moka's hair turned a shining silver, her nails and fangs lengthened, her breasts grew to E cup, and her butt fill out that her skirt barely covered it, making her hips more pronounced and her butt plump yet firmer. When she opened her eyes, they were blood red with her pupils now slits. She no longer had the air of innocence, but an air of aristocracy, elegance, and a devil-may-care attitude. Unfortunately, she had clear arrogance and pride in her eyes, but a bit of softness there. Despite that, this was the same Akashiya Moka, just a badass.

Overall in Naruto's mind, he had just one thing to say.

"_H.O.T.!_"

"**No way!**" Saizou stammered, "**This is just like the rumors say… Those red eyes, the silver hair, and the huge demonic aura! So she's an S-Class Monster, a true, super vampire?!**"

Moka smirked as she flipped her hair back and turned to Naruto.

"So, you're the one who freed me from the rosario and awakened me from my slumber, huh?" she asked, her voice now regal, sultrier, and seductive, with a smirk appearing on her face.

Naruto just smirked back and waved the Rosario back and forth, "Guilty as charged."

"I see...'' she said, turning her gaze toward the now sweating Saizou, who was shaking in fear,

"**What's wrong with my body? It's couldn't be… I'm trembling just from looking at her!**"

Waiting for the ogre to make a move, Moka stretched out a bit before starting to bounce on her feet.

Saizou then steeled himself, shaking his head, "**No way! Go for it! Who care's if she's super vampire?!**"

Tired of waiting for her opponent, she yawned, "What's the matter Orge-san? I thought you wanted to take me by force. Well come on big boy. Come and claim me if you can, weakling." she taunted.

"**D-DAMN YOU! I WILL MAKE YOU MINE YOU BITCH!**" Saizou roared, charging with claw forward as if to grope her.

Moka's eyes twitched in annoyance, "You really think you can win while wounded and with a weak power? KNOW YOUR PLACE YOU FILTH!"

**WHAM**

She delivered a bone crushing roundhouse snap kick to Saizou's face, sending him flying and crashing into the hill.

"Oh my God!" Naruko laughed, "That guy got fucked up!"

When the dust cleared, Saizou laid there, his tongue hanging out and a dazed look on his face. "**Hai. I'll be aware of it from now on…**" he moaned, before succumbing to unconscious, with a boxing match-style bell sounded off, and a bat appearing above the group's head.

"This chapter's showdown took around three minutes! Whee!" he said, flying off.

"Aw, he'll live? That's bullshit." Naruko grumbled, as Tsuki fired a telekinetic blast above Saizou, semi-burying him in a rockslide.

Naruto shrugged as Moka walked over to him, swaying her hips as she went.

"So, you're the real Moka eh?" he said, "I believe we haven't been properly introduced. I'm-"

"Naruto-san, right?" she said with a smirk.

"Uh, right in one." Naruto said, as Moka leaned forward and suck his blood for a few seconds before pulling back.

"You're an interesting person Naruto-kun." she said with a smile, "I could tell from inside the rosary that you were holding back our own true power, and I can't wait for the day you unleash them. Your blood is delicious and I look forward to seeing you again. Until then…"

Moka leaned forward again, this time giving Naruto a lustful kiss, making his eyes widen, Tsuki blushed, and Naruko sigh in embarrassment.

"Something to remember me by." Moka said, pulling back with the rosario in hand, "For now, please take care of my little imouto, the Outer Moka."

Naruto nodded as Moka placed her rosario back on. Her powers receded, returning the sky to normal. She physically turned back into the bubblegum pink-haired Moka that Naruto and his sister met as she fell into Naruto's arms, unconscious.

"Well, that was eventful." said Tsuki, looking over to where Saizou is, still knocked out, "What do we do with him?"

"Ah, leave him." Naruko said, "What about your brother?"

Tsuki shrugged, "Might as well take him with us. I really don't want to explain to our parents and cousin how Tsukune managed to get himself killed on the first day at a new school."

She went over to Tsukune, picked up his leg, and dragged him.

"You really gonna do him like that?" Naruto asked, carrying Moka bridal style.

"He insulted Moka-chan, remember?" she repaid flatly.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said as he and the girls trekked back to the direction of the school.

Unnoticed by any of them, a busty blue-haired girl was watching them, her eyes on Naruto.

"_Those girls around him, could pose a problem for my plan._"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Next chapter: _Chapter 3 - Vampire and Succubus Part II_**

-Naruto recounts some of his experience at Konoha Academy, as well as deal with a certain succubus.

* * *

**Released: Friday, August 24, 2012**


End file.
